


【博鸣】痛并渴痛

by whalepage



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepage/pseuds/whalepage
Summary: 车，父子，背德，年下，囚禁。





	【博鸣】痛并渴痛

漩涡鸣人是在一片黑暗中醒来的。

他确定自己是已经睁开了眼睛，可是他的眼前依然是一片深不见底的黑暗，鸣人眨了眨眼睛，感觉到了自己的睫毛似乎触碰到了什么东西，显然，自己的眼睛是被蒙住了。鸣人本想伸手把遮挡在自己眼前的东西拿下，可待他想做出下一步举动的时候，才惊恐的发现自己的双手也被紧紧的束缚在了身后，而这还不算是最糟糕的事，当鸣人试图运起查克拉来解开自己身上的束缚时，他却发现现在的自己一点查克拉都没有，四肢也如同灌了铅一般十分沉重，可说是完全动弹不得。

这是怎么回事？鸣人现在的脑子里满是疑问，他不清楚自己在哪，也不知道自己怎么会被绑起来，为什么自己会一点查克拉都聚集不起来而且还浑身无力，因为这些疑问和内心的惊慌而心烦意乱的鸣人开始拼命的回想自己在昏迷之前所经历的一切，但所能想起的仅仅只有自己在树林中穿梭的画面，对了，今天他是要到雾隐村进行秘密会谈来着......

正当鸣人自己开始整理思绪时，冷不防的开门声使他惊得起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，接着一个沉稳的脚步声慢慢逼近，听着这越来越清晰的脚步声，鸣人控制不住的心跳加快，要知道现在的他可是毫无反抗能力，如果敌人对他下杀手，他也只能自认倒霉了。

脚步声最终停在了自己的身边，鸣人感觉到那个人蹲下来靠近了自己，他与自己的距离是如此的贴近以至于鸣人似乎都能感受到那个人温热的呼吸。

“你......嗯......”鸣人本想直接质问他是谁，好让自己死也死个明白，但他张开口，却只能艰难的发出些许含糊不清的字眼，根本说不成一句连贯的话语，鸣人拼尽全力张开嘴巴，甚至感觉到唾液已经从从自己的嘴角边滑落下去了，他还是无法说出话来。

看来我是被打了强效麻醉药什么的吧，鸣人无奈的想着，就这么稀里糊涂的被送上黄泉路可也太逊了。

这时鸣人感觉到一只手捏住了自己的下巴，心里已经做好了面对死亡的准备的鸣人无力的闭上了眼睛，等待着下一秒一把锋利的刀狠狠的刺入自己的心脏。然而出乎他意料的是，那把他幻想中的利刃并没有刺入他的身体，取而代之的是两片触觉柔软的东西贴上了自己干燥的嘴唇，一阵暧昧的气息直接扑向了自己的面门。

被强吻的男人本能的拒绝着，虽然他浑身无力且动弹不得，但他还是紧紧的闭着双唇，可是入侵者也似看清了他的心思一般，直接就加大了捏着鸣人下巴的力度，强迫他张开了嘴唇，随后一根软舌直接伸了进去在鸣人温热又柔软的口腔内横冲直闯，肆意游走起来，鸣人感觉到自己的舌头被不由分说的卷住，用力的吮吸，口腔内壁也被情色的顶弄搔刮着，他的内心虽在抵触着这一切，但他却完全没有能力让那个对自己施暴的人停下动作，最终他也只能任由他人把自己吻得舌根发麻，头脑发昏，甚至于身体都开始不受控制的变得燥热了起来。

待到那人把捏住自己下巴的手松开之后，鸣人以为这令人作呕的恶作剧终于要结束了，可他却万万没想到这只是个开始。那个人把手心贴在了自己的脸庞上，轻轻的抚摸了几下之后，便顺着鸣人姣好的身材线条开始往下，鸣人能清楚的感觉到那颤抖的指尖划过了自己的锁骨、胸膛、腹部，最后停在了自己两腿之间。

他这是要做什么？一股冷意窜上了鸣人的脊背，随后那只手猛地抓住了自己仍在沉睡中的阴茎，开始毫无章法的隔着衣服揉搓起来。

“嗯......”被侵犯的抵触与恶心让鸣人不适的发出了抗议，但是由于他现在没办法说话，这种破碎的声音听起来倒像是一种暧昧的呻吟。

那个人听到了鸣人的嘤咛，手上的动作一顿，发出了一声近乎低不可闻的笑，就在鸣人好奇为什么他会突然停下动作时，那个人开口了，用着鸣人最熟悉不过的声音说，

“你勃起了，爸爸。”

这个声音是多么的熟悉，听起来就跟往常一样的活泼可爱，但此刻传到鸣人的耳里就跟惊天巨雷一般，惊得鸣人浑身冰凉，就如同冬天的他直掉入寒冷的海水中一般。

“博......”男人挣扎着，想喊他那宝贝儿子的名字，但他又害怕，害怕博人会回应他，让他确认博人就是那个强吻他、侵犯他的人。

“嗯，爸爸。”虽然鸣人并没有完全的喊出自己的名字，可博人还是乖巧的回应了，就跟日常生活中鸣人呼唤他一样。

“我本来还以为我经验不够，不能让爸爸你觉得舒服呢。”博人的声音听起来充满了快活与欢欣，他一边说着，一边直接把手伸进了鸣人的隐秘部分，直接握住了那根已经开始硬挺起来的肉棒，“没想到爸爸你还是勃起了。”

“果然，爸爸比我想象得还要淫荡啊。”

说到这，博人的声音突然沉了下去，之前那种高昂的情绪瞬间荡然无存，鸣人虽然看不见博人的表情变化，但他也能感受到博人那前后不一的语气，正当鸣人暗暗心惊，不知如何是好之时，博人握住鸣人那根阴茎的手突然开始用力又快速的撸动了起来。

“呃......不......”男人无助的哭叫着，现在的他能做的只有无力的承受着下体所传来的疼痛，还有隐藏在痛感背后的那无法忽略的快感。

“我弄疼你了吗？”听到男人发出不适的声音，少年低头轻柔的亲吻着自己身下的男人，耐心的安抚着自己的父亲，自己的爱人，但却丝毫没有停下自己手上那狂风暴雨般的动作，反而愈加恶劣，甚至开始用手指去顶弄阴茎顶端的小孔，强烈的刺激与快感使鸣人控制不住的颤抖起来，他能感觉到自己的下腹涨得越来越大，已经快要到达临界点了。

“可爸爸明显更喜欢被粗暴的对待呢。”博人看着被自己逗弄得面红耳赤，粗喘不已的男人心满意足的笑了，随后他褪下鸣人碍事的裤子，让那根已经完全挺立起来的男根从束缚中解放了出来，鸣人的下体瞬间感到一股清凉，他知道自己的隐私部分已经全然暴露在空气中，也完全呈现在了自己儿子面前。

在自己心爱的儿子面前勃起的丑态使鸣人觉得羞耻不已，他想尽全力的并起双腿，可是博人却把身体卡进了他的两腿之间，而后毫不犹豫的低下头，近乎虔诚般的把那根硬挺的阴茎纳入了口中。

鸣人瞬间感觉到自己的男根被纳入了一个温暖又柔软的空间中，他的眼前虽仍是一片漆黑，但他的脑海里却已经自动浮现了博人把他的阴茎含入嘴中并且卖力吞吐的画面，这个极具背德感的画面所带来的强大刺激和冲击让鸣人无法控制的颤抖起来，一瞬间他已经分不清自己是因为被人舒服的口交着而颤抖，还是因为给他口交的那个人是他的儿子。

“射出来吧，爸爸，”博人感觉到了鸣人在努力的绷紧身体，很痛苦的忍耐着，于是轻声的诱导，“直接射到我嘴里。”

“不......啊......”

虽然鸣人已经在极力的压抑着自己，但却还是抵不住博人对自己阴茎的悉心服务，最终他还是射精了，把一股白浊尽数射进了博人的嘴里。

即使精液的味道带有一股令人难以接受的雄性腥苦味，但博人还是好好的将鸣人的液体用嘴巴接住了，不假思索的就咽了进去，甚至还用舌头把挂在嘴角的一些剩余白浊都尽数扫进了嘴中。

“你的味道真好。”博人拉过疲倦的鸣人吻上去，不由分说的卷住鸣人那根退缩的舌头，用力的舔弄吮吸了好一会儿才从鸣人嘴中恋恋不舍的退出。

“还没到休息的时候哦。”博人看着由于接吻而变得气喘吁吁的男人笑了，他今天不会这么轻易的就放过父亲的，毕竟是他一直注视着，一直觊觎着的父亲，他要完全的得到他，完全的拥有他，无论是精神还是肉体。

接着博人从口袋里拿出早就准备好的软膏，往手指上厚厚的涂了一层，随后试探着往鸣人那隐秘的小洞里挤进去了一个指节，虽然事先有做好润滑措施，但是后庭被入侵对于从未尝试过男男性事的鸣人来说是一种陌生的撕裂感与疼痛感，很快的他就由于肛口被强硬的撑开而疼得忍不住开始小声的求饶。

“博人......不......”

“别拒绝我，爸爸。”博人的声音听起来低沉但又蕴含着明显的暴戾，像是惩罚般的，他直接把第二根手指强硬的塞进了尚未适应异物的后庭内，鸣人痛苦的闷哼一声，额头上都开始渗出一层薄汗。

“为什么你总是要拒绝我，总是不在意我，总是把我当成小孩子呢，”博人用毫无感情的语调开始说着，像是跟鸣人倾诉，又像是说给他自己，“我只是希望你能看着我呀。”

最后的这句话充满了委屈的情感，鸣人不由得回想起之前自己公事繁忙没空陪伴家人的时候，博人也是用那么委屈的语气来跟他发脾气，以前的博人只要自己放低姿态去哄他，他虽然嘴上骂着笨蛋老爸，但最终还是会原谅自己，现在的博人他已经完全猜不透了，他完全不了解现在的博人，也完全不知道博人对他到底怀有多么强大而又扭曲的感情。

“还是说，比起我，你更喜欢看着别人呢？”博人没等鸣人适应好，就接着将第三根手指也尽数没入，并开始在那紧窄的甬道中旋转，鸣人大口的喘着气，试图通过放松身体来减轻被扩张的疼痛，“你是更喜欢鹿丸叔叔？五代风影？还是，佐助师傅？”

话音刚落，博人的指腹就摁到了肠道内壁的一个凸起，不意外的引得鸣人一阵剧烈的战栗。

“停下......”鸣人没回答博人的质问，只是哀求着他停下。

“爸爸，以后你只要看着我就好。”博人无视了鸣人的请求，把手指从已经松软的洞口中抽了出来，而后掏出了自己早已蓄势待发的男根，抵在了濡湿的肛口处，而后伸手扯下了之前遮挡住鸣人视线的布条，鸣人的眼睛因突如其来的亮光而感到刺痛，他渐渐的看清了自己眼前的少年，但此刻他却宁愿自己不要看到，因为他不知该怎么去面对博人。

“本来我打算一直蒙住你眼睛的，但是，我现在更想让你看着我是怎么操你的。”

博人俯身在鸣人耳边，轻声的说完后，就把自己那根已经勃起的阴茎对准了那个幽闭的洞口，慢慢的往前推进，被异物入侵的不适感和撕裂感瞬间席卷了鸣人，天蓝色的眼眸霎时盈满了泪水，此时，金发的少年正好迎上了鸣人的目光，可少年没有因为感觉到鸣人此刻的痛苦而停下动作，反而只是露出了一个无可奈何般的笑容，

“别露出这样的表情，爸爸，你这样只会让我更想操你。”

话音刚落，博人已经把自己粗壮的阴茎尽数没入了那湿润又紧致的甬道中，被柔软的肉璧紧紧包围吸附的快感简直要让他疯狂，他不顾身下的男人发出的哀求和啜泣，直接就把鸣人的腿抬起来放在了自己肩上，开始用力的摆动起腰部，一下又一下的狠狠撞进自己日思夜想的父亲体内。

“嗯......呃......”虚弱的男人无力的承受来自博人的一阵又一阵的强烈冲击，他就像一条大海上的小帆船一样，被凶猛的海浪撞击得上下起伏，他能清晰的感觉到那根肉棒每次都沉重的操进自己肠道的最深处，而后又几近完全退出，带出一些鲜嫩的肠肉和透明的液体，接着又粗暴的再次插入，空荡荡的房间内回响着他们肉体碰撞时的啪啪声以及淫秽的交媾所激起的水声。

“爸爸，”博人小声的呼唤着自己的父亲，手指随意的玩弄着鸣人胸前那两颗小巧的凸起，“你又硬了呢。”

果然，鸣人那里已经因为前列腺被猛烈的碰撞与摩擦而勃起了。

“你的身体这么淫荡，我怎么能放心让你跟别人在一起呢，”博人加快了身下撞击的速度与力度，他每次只抽出一小段然后就像是依依不舍一般立刻又用力的插进了甬道内，肉棒有力又残暴的摩擦着娇嫩的肠壁，“永远的跟我在一起吧，爸爸。”

博人每呼唤他一次“爸爸”，鸣人都会不由自主的感觉到内心泛起一阵苦涩，他无法面对博人，无法面对博人对自己那复杂又扭曲的占有欲，同时他也无法面对自己，无法面对自己这具已经沉浸在被操弄的快感中的淫乱身体。

“你看起来快要射了，”博人注意到了男人那根阴茎已经肿胀到了紫红的程度，但他并没有伸手去替鸣人解放欲望的“善心”。

“嗯......”鸣人哼出了难耐的声音，他也知道自己快要到达极点了，但因为他的双手被束缚在身后，所以他无法替自己发泄欲望。

“如果爸爸求我的话，我会很乐意帮爸爸解决问题的。”少年狡黠的笑着，同时坏心眼的用肉棒狠狠的顶弄摩擦着男人身体里的前列腺。

“不......”鸣人颤抖着拒绝了，虽然他现在确实是很难受，但求自己的儿子让他帮自己射精，这怎么可能！

“别逞强呀，”博人贴心的安抚着身下的男人，同时放慢了身下抽插的速度，温柔的引导着鸣人，“爸爸你明明就很想要我帮你。”

说完，博人的手握住了那根已经快要喷薄而出的阴茎，虽然却没有任何套弄的动作，但仅仅是被温热的手心贴着，鸣人就感到自己几乎要射出来了，他的身体已经不受理性控制了，现在的鸣人只知道他现在很难受，他想要发泄出来。

“帮......帮帮我......”

最终鸣人还是啜泣着说出了这句让他羞耻不已的话，少年满意的低下头轻轻的把男人脸上的泪水都细心的吻掉了。

“嗯，爸爸，我们一起......”

话音刚落，鸣人就感到自己的男根被快速的撸动了几下，他如释重负般的射精之后，博人也满足的将自己的白浊尽数的射入了鸣人的后穴中，但他没立刻将自己的肉棒抽出，反而是趁着还没疲软的时候又用力的在男人的体内顶撞了几下。

“你终于是我的了，爸爸。”

少年温柔的吻上了鸣人的嘴唇，这一刻他终于感觉到了他如愿以偿的与和内心深爱着的父亲紧密的结合在了一起。

 

 

“七代目大人还没有回来吗？”

鹿丸注视着自己眼前的黑发少女，佐良娜虽然是个沉着冷静的孩子，但即使是她，也没法掩饰对七代目火影的担心了。

“嗯，去完雾隐村之后，路上出了些问题，需要花上一段时间去处理。”鹿丸耐心的安抚着她，同时把目光转向站在旁边的漩涡博人，倒是这孩子，自己的爸爸已经几个月没有露面了，怎么还是一副无所谓的样子。

“已经有大概三个月没见到七代目大人了呢......”佐良娜有些不安的看了身边的少年一眼。

“切，那个笨蛋老爸爱去哪就去哪，”金发少年不屑的翻了个白眼，“他不在反而更好，我也不想看见他。”

“博人！”佐良娜生气的瞪了少年一眼，“七代目大人可是你的父亲！难道你一点都不在乎他的安危吗？我可是很担心......”

“他是我的父亲，不是你的。”博人冷冷的回应打断了佐良娜的话，佐良娜惊讶的看着眼前的金发少年，他那双熟悉的深蓝眸子里透着前所未有的冰冷。

鹿丸也感觉到了不对劲，可正当他打算好好的端详一下博人时，金发少年却一下又绽放出了一个大大的笑容，兴奋的说，

“总之，那个笨蛋老爸不在就太好了，鹿丸叔叔，任务已经完成啦！我可以走了吧！”

“嗯......可以的。”

“再见啦！”博人高兴的与佐良娜和鹿丸摇了摇手就离开了火影办公室。

“博人！真是的。”佐良娜无奈的叹了口气，与鹿丸礼貌的道别之后，她也离开了。

鹿丸有些疲倦的倚靠在火影的办公桌上，点燃了一根烟，自从上次去雾隐村之后，鸣人失踪已经有3个月了，到现在他们还没有找到鸣人的下落，也不知鸣人如今是生是死，为了安抚民心，鹿丸以及其他木叶高层也把火影失踪的消息守口如瓶，就连鸣人的家里人他们也很好的隐瞒了真相，不过看博人那个没心没肺的样子，估计现在也不用担心他会发现自己父亲已经下落不明了，想到这，鹿丸轻轻的呼出了一口烟，他自以为自己把博人蒙在了鼓里，却不知道真正被蒙在鼓里的人是自己。

博人快步的走出了木叶的办公大楼，他虽然跟佐良娜信誓旦旦的说自己要去森林里修炼，但他前进的方向却不是以往那个修炼场，最终他在一个小木屋前停下了，少年笑着轻轻的推开了门，

“爸爸，我回来了。”

 

END

题外话：我本来是不感冒博鸣的，但看了博人传之后，真香。

感谢看完O(∩_∩)O


End file.
